Guardian
by TX17
Summary: Link is on his last legs, but is determined to pull through. Meanwhile, Navi has no idea how to help him. How can she call himself his guardian if she can't protect him?


_**I do not own the rights to Ocarina of Time or any other part of the Legend of Zelda series.  
Please review. Thank you.**_

* * *

"_Hey!" Navi called, "The Great Deku Tree wants to see you! Get up!"_

_The young boy snored._

"_Hey! Come on!" the fairy called again._

_The boy turned over in his sleep._

"_C__an Hyrule's__ destiny really depend on such a lazy boy?"_

* * *

Blade clanged against blade. Steel collided with stone. Ganon's rage was nigh unstoppable. Link was dodging and parrying each strike, but his energy was running low. He wasn't going to last long; not at this rate. Ganon, on the other hand, had plenty of energy to spare.

The giant blades came crashing down, Link barely managing to evade them. He had only managed to land a few hits on Ganon, and they seem to have had little effect.

"Dammit!" Link shouted, rolling out of the way of another strike.

"Link!" Zelda cried out.

Navi just hovered there. She didn't know what to do. She didn't know what she **could** do. Ganon was a complete mystery to her.

"_What…"_ she thought, _"What is thing? How… how can I help Link beat it?"_

Link swung his Biggoron Sword at Ganon. The best stumbled back; then lunged towards Link, flailing its blades. Link screamed in pain, as the two large blades left gashes across his chest. He staggered back, trying to regain his balance.

"LINK!" Navi screamed.

* * *

"_Watch out!" Navi cried as Queen Ghoma dropped from the ceiling._

_Link rolled out of the way just as the parasite came crashing down. He turned to face the bug. It screeched and lunged at him._

"_Get out of the way, Link!" Navi warned._

_Lunk leapt from the Ghoma's path just in the nick of time. The parasite turned towards Link, letting out another screech._

"_What do I do?" Link asked._

"_The eye, Link! The eye!"_

_The young boy raised his sword and jumped into the air, bringing the blade down on the Ghoma's eye. It screeched and staggered back, blood leaking from the wound in its weak point._

"_Great, Link! Keep it up!" the fairy cheered._

* * *

A roaring laugh escaped Ganon. He raised his blades, as if taunting Link to come at him. The hero grabbed his sword and charged at Ganon. The beast turned and swung its tail at Link, knocking him into a ruined stone pillar.

Link fell to the ground, his body completely in pain. He stood up, and tried raising the Biggoron Sword. He struggled. His strength was failing him.

"Dammit, no!" he groaned.

Navi saw that he was struggling.

"_No!"_ she thought to herself, "_Please, Goddesses, not now! Why now!"_

"LINK!" she shouted, "You can't fail! You can do this! You have to do this!"

Link tried raising the sword once more, and he managed to lift it. Ganon grew bored of waiting and charged at Link. He swung his blades at the hero, who blocked both strikes with his sword.

"Attack him, Link!"

Link swung his weapon, and managed to wound Ganon, but only barely. The monster snarled and jumped back. Link tried attacking again, but was too slow. Ganon knocked him away with the back of his blade. The hero hit the ground, tumbling back further.

* * *

_It was their first night out of the Kokiri Forest together. The gate to Castle Town had closed, and the nearest town was so far away, that it'd be daybreak by the time they got there. Link decided to sleep outside the moat. He was only ten years old, the forest was all he knew. This was all new to him. And it frightened him. He'd heard the other children speak of all kinds of tales surrounding the world outside the woods. And Link was scared of them all._

"_Navi…," Link said, quietly._

"_What is it, Link?" replied the fairy._

"_I'm scared… I can't sleep… What… What if the monsters get me? What if I turn to wood? What if I-"_

"_Link," Navi interrupted, "I'm your guardian fairy. Do you know what that means?"_

_Link just looked up at her, wordlessly._

"_It means that I protect you. If any monsters come, I'll scare them away for you. If you start turning to wood, I'll use my fairy magic to heal you," she said playfully._

_Link chuckled a little, but the fear was still there._

"_Link…," Navi began again, "I'm your guardian. I'm going to watch over you. I won't let anything happen to you, okay? Nothing bad will happen to you while I'm here."_

_The fear in Link's eyes faded. A small smile came to his lips. "Thank you, Navi," he said, lying down. He rolled onto his side, and was soon fast asleep._

* * *

Ganon let out another thunderous roar. He charged towards Link, swinging his blades. Link managed to roll out of Ganon's way, but one of the giant's knives cut into his leg. Link screamed out in pain as he pulled himself away from the beast.

Link put the tip of the Biggoron Sword on the ground, and supported himself on it. His breathing was heavy; his body was weak. He looked up at Ganon, knowing that if he didn't win soon, he was going to die soon. Fear showed in his eyes. He tried to hide it, but he could not.

Ganon saw the fear on Link's face. He saw it and let out a hideous laugh, echoing through the skies. The keeper of the Triforce of Courage was scared. And Ganon found it hilarious. If he wasn't toying with Link before, he was about to start. He spat at the ground near Link, still chuckling. He beckoned Link forth with his blades once more.

Link tried to lift his sword, but couldn't. He grunted, trying to lift it. It was hopeless. He fell to his knees, hands still on the Biggoron Sword's hilt. His jaw quivered. Death was coming for him.

"Not…," he began, "…not just yet!"

"You can do it, Link!" Navi cheered him on. She felt so inadequate. But what else could she do?

Link drew his bow and readied an arrow. He used what little magic he had left, and fired. Ganon swung his blades, trying to deflect the arrow, but missed, and was hit in the face. He froze, as though stunned. Link grabbed another arrow, and wielded it as though it were a knife. As fast as he could in his current condition, he ran over to Ganon and stabbed him in the leg with the arrow.

Ganon came to and growled, kicking Link away. The hero tumbled backwards, slamming into another ruined pillar. Link got up, and drew another arrow. He charged towards Ganon again. The beast swung the his knife towards Link, but the boy ducked. He swung it back around, and Link caught the back of it, and hung on for dear life. Ganon swung the blade around more, trying to shake Link off. He threw his arms back, and Link flew into the ground.

"Link!" Navi and Zelda simultaneously cried out.

He managed to tuck and roll in time, and got himself back on his feet. He could feel the last pieces of his strength beginning to slip away. He had to bring Ganon down fast. He charged towards the monster, and jammed the tip of his arrow into the beast's closest body part: its tail.

Ganon let out a painful howl, like none he had emitted before. This was agony.

"The tail…," Navi said to herself, then shouted, "LINK! KEEP STRIKING HIS TAIL! HE'S WEAK THERE!"

Link smiled. There may be hope yet. He drew another arrow.

* * *

_Link and Navi ran into the Temple of Time, all three Spiritual Stones having been collected. Zelda was gone, and Ganondorf had gone chasing after her. Link was still dripping from retrieving the Ocarina of Time that the Princess had tossed into the moat._

"_This is great, Link," she congratulated him, "We're so close to saving Hyrule! Like Princess Zelda and The Great Deku Tree said!"_

_Link smiled. He proceeded towards the altar near the back of the temple._

"_**Ye who owns 3 Spiritual Stones  
Stand with the Ocarina of Time  
And play the Song of Time."**_

_One by one, Link set up the stones._

_The Kokiri Emerald, given to him by The Great Deku Tree right before his death.  
The Goron Ruby, given to him Big Brother Darunia, for clearing out Dodongo Cavern for the Gorons.  
The Zora Sapphire, given to him by Princess Ruto, after rescuing her from the belly of Lord Jabu Jabu._

_With each stone, Navi recalled the adventure they went through to get it. Going through the Deku Tree, eliminating the parasites that were killing him, including the Gohma.  
Braving the dangers of Dodongo's Cavern, fleeing the Beamos, and ddefeating the terrifying King Dodongo.  
Escorting Princess Ruto through the belly of Lord Jabu Jabu, facing foes left and right, not to mention the giant parasitic Barinade._

_The two had been through a lot together. And it seemed that it was almost done. Soon, Navi would have to leave him. She was only his guardian for the quest. And their quest was almost over._

_She was kind of sad. She had fulfilled the Great Deku Tree's final request, yes. But Navi had grown to care for the boy. Link was really the only friend she'd ever had. There were other fairies, and of course the Deku Tree himself, but they weren't really friendly. The fairies all had children they guarded. And the Deku Tree was an unreachable figure, only speaking when it was important, never casually. Link was the most important thing in the world to her. Having to leave him would be the greatest pain she had ever felt. But her duty would be elsewhere soon. In time, a new Deku Tree would sprout, and she'd have to look over it until it was ready to assume the duties of its predecessor._

_Link brought out the Ocarina and put it to his lips. He began blowing into it, and played the tune Impa had taught him. The Song of Time._

_The Temple emitted a loud groaning sound. The wall behind the altar began to move and open. Inside, they saw something gleam. Link approached it, and Navi followed._

"_Link…" Navi began, "…isn't that…?"_

_They moved closer. There was no mistaking it._

"_The legendary blade! The Master Sword!" _

_Link stared at the sword in awe. "Can it really be?"_

_Link walked up the Pedestal of Time, and placed his hand on the Master Sword's hilt. He could already feel it's holy energies. He placed his other hand on the hilt, and grasped the handle._

_Navi flew to his side._

_He began to pull the sword with all his might, shouting. A field of blue energy surrounded the two. Three golden triangles appeared on his left hand, the bottom right glowing brightest._

"_Link! What's going on?"_

_A calm swept over both of them, and everything went white. Then everything went dark._

"_Link, I…"_

* * *

"_Link…," called a voice, " Wake up… Link, the chosen one…"_

_The next thing she knew, she was in a seemingly endless room. The floor was blue, and floating in void. Multiple seals were on the floor around them._

_Green. Forest.  
Red. Fire.  
Blue. Water.  
Orange. Spirit.  
Purple. Shadow.  
And yellow. Light._

_On that seal stood an old man in an orange robe. He spoke, "I am Rauru, one of the ancient Sages… Ages ago, we ancient Sages built the Temple of Time to protect the entrance to the Sacred Realm… This is the Chamber of Sages, inside the Temple of Light…" _

_Rauru stretched out his arm, as if to hold out the room itself, showing it to them._

"_The Temple of Light, situated in the very center of the Sacred Realm, is the last stronghold against Ganondorf's evil forces. The Master Sword- -the evil-destroying sword that you pulled out of the Pedastal of Time- -was the final key to the Sacred Realm"_

_Evil forces? What happened? Putting the Spiritual Stones in place was supposed to set things right, wasn't it?_

"_Link…," Rauru said, " Don't be alarmed… Look at yourself!"_

_Link gasped. "What?"_

"_Link! You're big now!" Navi exclaimed, "You've grown up."_

_The young boy she had known wasn't a boy any longer. Link stood there, with the body of a handsome, young man. How long had she been asleep? Had Link gone on with his life? Did he even need her anymore?_

_Rauru interrupted Navi's train of thought, _"_The Master Sword is a sacred blade which evil ones may never touch… Only one worthy of the title of "Hero of Time" can pull it from the Pedastal of Time… However, you were too young to be the Hero of Time… Therefore, your spirit was sealed here for seven years."_

"_**Sealed? Seven years?"**__ Navi thought, "__**So, he may look like a man, but he's still a boy. He still needs me to help him." **__Navi's heart was lifted at the thought. Link still needed her, and she was going to stay with him._

"_And now that you are old enough," Rauru turned to Link, "the time has come for you to awaken as the Hero of Time! Well, do you understand your destiny?"_

* * *

Before he could stab another arrow, Ganon swatted Link with his tail, knocking him down. The monster snarled. He was done playing games. He turned around, raised his knives, and brought them down towards Link, who managed to curl into a ball, pulling himself JUST out of the blades' paths. He crawled between Ganon's legs, and jammed another arrow into the giant's tail.

"Good job, Link!" Navi shouted, "Keep at it!"

Another roaring howl pierced the skies. Ganon fell to his knees for a moment. His tail was too sensitive. The pain, combined with his other injuries, was excruciating. He stood back up and tried to find Link. But the green-clad swordsman was nowhere to be found. Ganon began trying to catch his scent, and let out another roar. Link had jammed another arrow into his tail. Ganon went berserk. He began flailing and thrashing. He swung his knives every which way, in a desperate attempt to kill Link.

Link was on his last pair of legs. He had to find a way to end this real fast. He readied another arrow, and jammed it through Ganon's tail, to the bone. The beast shrieked, and fell to the ground. The magical wall of flames dispelled.

"Link!" Zelda cried out, "The Master Sword is here!"

She picked it up and made her way towards him. Link ran towards her, and they met halfway. Link grabbed the sword, which was much easier to carry than the Biggoron Sword.

From behind them, Ganon groaned as he pushed himself up off the ground. Navi was the first to notice. She yelled, "Link! Zelda! He's standing back up!"

Link pushed Zelda away from him. As soon as she stumbled back, the flaming wall reappeared between them. Link turned towards the monster. He was going to end this once and for all. He readied his sword and prepared for a final charge against Ganon.

"_Yes!_" Navi thought, "_It's almost over! Link's going to win this!"_

Sword clashed with sword. Link used his last ounce of strength to jump up onto the one of Ganon's blades. He leapt off of the knife and was about to bury his sword into the giant's face. Ganon swung his blades to try and stop the hero from finishing him.

Link shouted as Ganon snarled. Blood flew off from the wound.

_**THUD.**_

Link's lifeless body fell to the ground.

"LINK!" Zelda cried out.

"…Link…," Navi said quietly. "…Link! LINK!"

She flew down to where his body lie.

"No…," she began, "…no… no! NO! Wake up! Link, wake up! Wake up, please!"

Link didn't move. He didn't blink. He didn't breathe. He just laid there.

Tears began falling from Navi's eyes, "No! Please, Goddesses, no! Link! Please!"

Ganon let out a hideous laugh that shook the skies. He took great pleasure in seeing the suffering he had caused. Zelda fell to her knees, weeping. She had failed her kingdom, and gotten an innocent boy killed. Navi cried as well. Her best and only friend was gone.

"No…," the fairy sobbed, "…how… how could I let this happen?"

"_I won't let anything happen to you, okay?" _her own words echoed through her head.

"Nothing…"

"_Nothing bad will happen to you while I'm here."_

"Nothing bad…," Navi sniffed, "No monsters will get you, Link…"

"_I'm your guardian fairy. Do you know what that means?"_

"It means I protect you…"

"_It means I protect you."_

"_I'm your guardian."_

"How… how can I call myself his guardian…,"Navi sobbed, "…if I can't help him?"

* * *

"_NOW, LINK!" Navi shouted._

_Link drove his blade into Barinade, ending the creature's life. It rose up, and began inflating. Then, it exploded, sending its contents everywhere, and knocking Link back as well. Link crashed into one of the pots that Lord Jabu Jabu had swallowed, and shattered it, adding to the cuts and bruises he had already received. From the broken pot, arose a small pink fairy. It took one look at Link, and then flew around him. Link's injuries healed right before his eyes. His bruises went away. His cuts were sealed. His burns were soothed. And the pink fairy just disappeared._

"_Navi...," Link turned to his own fairy, "What happened? Why am I healed? What happened to the other fairy?"_

"_Link…," Navi sighed, "Us fairies are magical. We can use ourselves to heal people. Even bring the dead back to life, if it hasn't been too long."_

"_Wait," Link interrupted, "You can do that?"_

"_Well, yes, but-"_

"_Well, why didn't you help me earlier?"_

"_Link, where's the other fairy now?"_

"…_What?"_

"_Where's the other fairy now? Do you see it?"_

"_N…no…"_

"_It's gone, Link."_

"_What?"_

"_It's gone, Link. Gone. You see," Navi continued, "When a fairy heals someone, they use their own life essence. It kills us, Link."_

"_Kills you? But then… that fairy…"_

"_Yes, Link," Navi flew onto his shoulder, "But don't be sad."_

"_Why?" Link asked, "Why did it do that?"_

"_I don't know, Link. Some fairies exist only to heal. Like some exist to be guardians."_

"_But, it didn't know me! It didn't—"_

"_Link," Navi cut him off, "Please. The fairy wanted to heal you. Don't let it have died for you to not continue your quest."_

_Link wiped the beginnings of tears from his eyes and nodded. He and Navi turned towards Barinade's remains and saw Princess Ruto waiting for them._

* * *

"_Don't let it have died for you to be too afraid or you to not continue your quest."_

"…I need to help Link," Navi wiped her tears from her eyes. She turned to the Princess and shouted, "Zelda!"

Zelda lifted her head.

"Help Link out as much as you can. When Ganon's weak enough, use your magic to hold him down!"

Zelda looked lost. She didn't know what Navi meant. Link was dead… right?

Navi began flying around Link's body, sprinkling her magic onto him.

"_Link…,"_ she said to herself, "_…I'm glad to have known you. I'm glad to have been your guardian. I love you."_

Navi disappeared.

Link opened his eyes, and brought himself up.

"What…? How am I…?"

"LINK! WATCH OUT!" Zelda cried.

Link looked up and saw Ganon charging towards him. He rolled out of the way, and managed to slash Ganon's tail. Ganon let out a thunderous roar. He was running out of strength. But Link was fully restored.

* * *

_The sun set over Hyrule Field. Link, Epona, and Navi had decided to stop for the night._

"_When we're done with this quest," Link began, "I'm going to ask Malon if I can live on the ranch. I've had more than enough adventure for one lifetime, and I don't exactly fit in with the kids back home anymore. What about you, Navi? What do you plan on doing when this is all done?"_

"_What?" Navi asked._

"_What do you plan on doing when this is all done?" Link repeated himself._

"_I… I don't know…," Navi replied, "Once our quest is over, I'll have to leave you, Link."_

"_What?"_

"_You're not really a Kokiri, Link. I can't be your guardian forever. I'll likely return to the Deku Sprout and help him."_

"_Leave me? You… you have to?"_

"_I'm sorry, Link. But yes. My duty is to the Great Deku Tree; to the Forest. I'd love to stay with you, but I just can't."_

_Link looked down in sadness. Navi was disheartened. She wasn't sure what she could say to make him feel better._

"_Well," Link sighed, "I'll have to come visit you sometime."_

"_What?" Navi asked in a bit of disbelief._

"_I'll have to come visit you. I know my way around the Forest. I spent ten years there. There's not much chance of me getting lost and turning into a Stalfos."_

"_Link, are you sure? I don't think you can just-"_

"_Of course I'm sure," Link cut her off, "I'm the Hero of Time, remember?" Link chuckled to himself, "My mind is made up, Navi. I'm going to come see you whether you like it or not."_

_Navi smiled, and landed on Link's hat._

"_I couldn't want you to not visit," she told him, "I'll be glad when you do, Link."_

_Link sat with his back against the stone wall in Hyrule field in silence for a while. Before long, the sun had set and the moon shone in the sky._

"_Navi," Link started, "for ten years, I was wishing I could get a fairy. I'm glad they gave me you."_

"_I'm glad they gave you me too, Link," Navi smiled, "I wouldn't trade you for any of the other children."_

_Link smiled as he nodded off._

_Navi looked out on Hyrule field from on top of Link's hat._

"_I love you, Link."_

* * *

_**DAMMIT. WHAT THE HELL. I DIDN'T EVEN CARE FOR NAVI ALL THAT MUCH BEFORE I WROTE THIS. NOW I'M ALL DEPRESSED AND STUFF.**_

_**Oh well.**_

_**I liked this story. But I admit, a lot of the non-flashback parts were so-so.**__**I wish I could've done those better.**_

_**Anyway, tell me what you think? Was it good? Was it bad? How so? TELL ME.**_

_**And fans of Wasteland, I'm sorry for not updating it. I cannot, for the life of me, come up with a way to advance the plot just now. I figured working on another story might get rid of the block.**_


End file.
